what's so great about this day?
by miniReeto
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terus memikirkan dirinya sepanjang sisa tanggal satu Maret. [drabble for Mayuzumi's birthday!] Enjoy reading, minna! xD


**Kuroko no Basuke (c)** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _*note: 'Aku' di fict ini LITERALLY adalah READER, not other character nor an OC._

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mayuzumi Chihiro- _kun_!"

Sang terpanggil terlihat sedikit terkejut kala mendapati salah satu tangannya kutarik dan kugoyang-goyangkan sepihak–aku hanya bisa tertawa-tawa lepas sembari membantunya kembali tegak ketika ia tampak tak kuasa menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya yang ditarik secara brutal.

Mimik tanpa ekspresi dengan segera menginvasi wajah pemuda berhelai kelabu itu usai membenahi lengan baju yang kusut bekas kuremat gemas. Ia hanya mencebik pelan seraya menggumamkan kata terima kasih, kemudian kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam deret tulisan dalam novel ringan di genggamannya. Sama sekali tidak tergugah pada ucapan selamat dariku, bahkan menganggapku seolah tidak ada di sampingnya.

" _Ne_ , Mayuzumi- _kun_ , kau tidak senang?" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tanganku yang terbuka lebar di depan wajahnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus senang?" ucapnya acuh tak acuh, menepis tanganku yang menghalangi pandangannya–aku mendengus sebal.

"Ulang tahun!" Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan–bermaksud menghapus pemuda minim simpati di sebelahku ini dari penglihatanku, "tidakkah kau merasa senang karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Biasa saja..." Pemuda itu menutup novel ringannya dengan satu gerakan cepat seraya menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Memangnya apa makna dari hari ulang tahun sampai orang-orang harus merasa senang karena itu?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu sederhana, namun sukses membuat mulutku yang sedari tadi gatal ingin mengomel terkunci rapat. Otakku berpikir keras seiring dengan langkah kaki Mayuzumi yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkanku.

"Uhmm..." Aku bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Hm?" Mayuzumi tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri tepat di hadapanku seraya menghujamkan tatapan mautnya pada kedua bola mataku, menunggu jawaban.

"... Karena hari ulang tahun adalah hari dimana seseorang menjadi semakin tua..." Aku menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal seraya tersenyum kikuk. "Itu artinya, menjadi semakin dewasa... mungkin?" lanjutku.

"Tua? Dewasa?" Mayuzumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Pemuda itu sejenak terdiam memandangiku–aku balas memandanginya dengan heran. Dan tidak berapa lama setelahnya bahunya tampak berguncang-guncang pelan–menunduk sembari menahan tawa ganjil. Aku mengernyit dibuatnya–apa ada yang lucu dari jawabanku itu?

Guncangan pada bahunya sedikit mereda ketika ia mulai menegakkan kembali kepalanya. "Enak sekali jika saja bisa merasakan bertambah tua dan menjadi dewasa..." lirihnya, kemudian menerawang ke atas birunya cakrawala.

"Maksudmu?" Aku memiringkan kepala, gantian menaikkan sebelah alis. "Bukannya sekarang kau juga sudah bertambah tua dan dewasa seiring dengan umurmu yang juga bertambah?"

Sang pemuda tiba-tiba saja membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadapku. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang begitu kosong–membuatku kontan berjengit ngeri, mundur selangkah. Tanpa sadar keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku. Pembicaraan tentang ulang tahun ini menjadi semakin serius... kurasa?

"Aku sama sekali tidak bertambah tua," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya, kemudian tiba-tiba mengacungkan telunjuknya untuk menunjukku, "begitu pula denganmu yang ada disini."

Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "T-tentu saja aku ada disini bersamamu, ' _kan_? Kita bertambah tua bersama-sama, Mayuzumi- _kun_. Aku tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kita, sungguh."

Mendengar jawabanku, ia menurunkan tangannya kembali. Tersenyum sangat tipis hingga nyaris tak nampak di mata.

"M-Mayuzumi- _kun_?"

Ia menghela napas panjang. Membalikkan badan, kemudian mulai menapaki jalan pulang di depan kami–aku tergesa-gesa menyamai langkah kakinya.

"Mayuzumi- _kun_ , ada apa _sih_ sebenarnya?" tanyaku lagi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

Sekali lagi, pemuda misterius itu menghela napas panjang–sangat panjang hingga membuatku begitu penasaran dengan tingkahnya hari ini.

" _Kau yang disini_ tidak akan mengerti apapun."

"Hah?" Aku memiringkan kepala.

"Tapi _kau yang disana_ pasti akan mengerti. Bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial pada tanggal satu Maret. Bahwa hari ulang tahunku adalah hal yang semu. _Bahwa seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak bertambah tua maupun menjadi dewasa_."

–Sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju rumah, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa makna dari kalimat yang ia ucapkan itu.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

... Ini bisa dimasukin ke genre mystery ga sih? Hahaha... /ketawagaring

Sebenernya ingin bikin yang genrenya fluff fluff gituu buat ultahnya Mayuzumi-ku tercintaaa *mumuah* tapitapi gatau kenapa tetiba ide ini ngelintas gitu aja dipikiran dan aku ngerasa ini lebih cocok buat kado ultah Mayuzumi daripada kutulis soal fluff fluff wkwk.

Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun buat my number one hasbandokuuuu, semoga cinta kita langgeng sampe akhir hayat mumumumuuu :**** /pelukalay /disembelihreader


End file.
